Uncovering The Past: Bree's Story
by amichele
Summary: Bree knows she was adopted. One day, with help from Chase, she discovers her family. Her sibling is someone no one would have expected it to be. Fanfic 1 out of 3.
1. Discovering

Hey guys! I know I'm working on a couple other stories, but I need to write this one. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

* * *

•Chapter 1: Discovering•

•Bree's POV•

"Chase can you please help me find my family? It's been bugging me for too long." I say to Chase. Chase and I are in the lab. Adam is playing video games with Leo and Davenport. Chase didn't want to play and neither did I, so we went to the lab. "I'll try Bree, but I can't promise anything." Chase says. He asks me if I know what orphanage I was in. I vaguely remember Davenport saying something about it. I tell Chase and he looks up the website for the orphanage on Davenport's computer. Once he's on the website, he types in the year I was adopted and what gender I am. The screen flashes and a bunch of girls appear. Chase scrolls to the girls with names starting with "B." We find a picture of me. "Aww I was so cute." I say. Chase starts reading the information about me. "Bree... we know someone in your family." Chase says. I look at the info. It's not Chase, or Adam, or even Mr. Davenport. It's...

* * *

Okay, I felt like this was a good place to end. Sorry if it's short. The next chapter will be longer!

XO,

amichele


	2. Finding Out

Chapter Two! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

* * *

•Chapter 2: Finding out•

•Bree's POV•

"Trent is my brother?!" I scream. I guess I screamed it a little too loud, because Davenport, Leo, and Adam come downstairs. "Bree how did you find out?" Davenport asks, before looking at his computer and seeing the screen for the orphanage. He aslo saw Chase sitting in the computer chair. "CHASE! You helped her?" Davenport asks Chase. "Well... kinda." Chase says. "CHASE!" Davenport yells. "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone. Hold the freaky deaky phone. Trent is your brother?" Leo says. "Yes Leo, we made that clear." I say. "Bree, tell your brother to stop being so mean." Adam says. I ignore Adam. "Mr. Davenport, can I spend a night with my family?" I ask. "No Bree. This is what I was afraid of if you guys found your real family. You might glitch or something. Or you might wanna stay with your family and that couldn't happen because we need you for missions and training. So the answer is no." Davenport says. I storm out of the lab and Google map Tr- no, my house. The address to it was on the website where we found my family. I run there and knock on the door. Trent opens it. "Bree?" He asks, suprised. "Trent... did you know I'm your sister?" I ask. "Yeah. I did. Come in." He says, openong the door wider for me to come in. I walk in. "I like your house." I say. "Well, it's your house too." Trent says. Suddenly, he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy anymore.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

PS- billykellilove62- I laughed when I read your review because almost made it Marcus but I thought that might be easy to guess :)

XO,

amichele


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

* * *

•Chase's POV•

We had all figured Bree was sulking in a room for the past couple hours, but after looking in every room, we still couldn't find her. "Eddy, where'd Bree go?" Davenport asked Eddy. Eddy popped up on the screen. "She left. Something about how it wasn't fair to keep her away from her family and how she would stay as long as she wanted." Eddy said. "Well why didn't you tell us?!" Davenport yelled. "You didn't ask." Eddy said. "You need to stop doing that!" Davenport yelled at Eddy. Eddy clicked off. "Chase, can you go try and get Bree back here?" Davenport asked me. "Yeah, I'll try." I say, walking out the door. I've passed Trent's house a couple times, so I know where it is.

•With Bree and her family•

"Trent why are you so mean to Leo, Adam, and Chase?" I ask Trent. "Well I was kinda jealous of them because I remember you and when you came to school with them I got jealous that they had so many years with you when I could have." Trent said. I was about to respond when the someone knocked on the door. Trent got up to open the door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's Chase. I need Bree to come back home with me." Chase said through the door. I ran upstairs and hid under a bed in a guest room, or so it seemed. The room looked unused, the closet doors were open and there was no clothes in them, so I think it's a guest room.

•With Trent and Chase•

•Trent's POV•

I open the door. "Where is Bree? Tell me right now." Chase says. "Your sister? Why would she be here?" I ask. "Trent, we both know she's your sister and you have her here. She needs to come home." Chase says. "Well it's Bree's decision whether she wants to stay or go." I say. "Well you put her up for adoption so that means you couldn't keep her." Chase shoots at me. "My family was going through a rough time when Bree was born so we had to put her up for adoption." I shoot back. Bree appears at the top of the stairs. "Chase, I'm staying. Trent's right. It's my decision. Tell Mr. Davenport that I'll occasionally visit." She says. "Bree, you need to comr home!" Chase says. Bree comes down the stairs and closes the door. "I have a feeling they aren't giving up that easily." She says.

* * *

Chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it!

XO,

amichele

PS- RockyPond- Okay, when I do Chase's story, I'll PM you


	4. Decisions

Back with Chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

* * *

•Chapter 4: Decisions•

•Next Day, Bree's POV•

I wake up confused, but then remember where I was. Sleeping in a bed was so much better than in my tube. I get dressed (yesterday I got some of my clothes from Davenport's) and go downstairs for breakfast. Trent is already in the dining room. "Hey Bree. Ready for school?" He asks. "Yeah, except for breakfast." I say. A woman comes into the room with a plate of pancakes. "Thank you..." My voice trails off as I don't know who she is. "Bree, that's our mom." Trent says. I hug my mom. "Hi mom! I missed you even though I don't remember when I was that little!" I say. My mom smiles. "I missed you too Bree." She says. I let go of my hug and sit at the table. Trent takes a pancake and starts eating it, so I do too. "This is so good! I've never had a pancake before!" I blurt out, not thinking about how my family doesn't know about my bionics and my life in the lab. "You've never had pancakes before?" Trent asks. "Uh... yeah, I have. Just never this good." I say. "Oh." We finish eating and head to school. Once we get there I see Adam, Chase, and Leo. "Hi guys!" I say, running over to them. "Don't 'Hi guys!' us! We had to go on another mission to stop another runaway train and it was pretty difficult without you." Adam says, lowering his voice once he starts talking about the mission. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was with Trent. We were setting up my room." I say. Chase looks at me disappointed. "But we needed you more than you needed to work on your room." He says. "We can still be like best friends guys. And if you ever need help, you can text me and I'll come over." I say. Chase continues to look at me with big eyes. Just then, Marcus comes over. Leo walks away and Adam starts talking to Marcus. "Bree, please come home. We really need you. You can still visit your real family." Chase says. "I need time to think about it." I say. Chase and I go to our class, since we have the same schedule. All the way to class, I'm thinking about who I really want to live with. My real family, who are pretty nice once you get to know them, or my adoptive family, who's no doubt crazy, but in an awesome way. I definetly need time to think about this.

* * *

And Chapter 4 is up! I've been uploading this story the fastest out of all of my stories :)

XO,

amichele


	5. Chapter 5

Le Chapter 5!

PS, anyone with an instagram, follow mateuswardsultimatefan

its my fanpage for Mateus Ward

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

* * *

•Chapter 5•

•Bree's POV•

3rd period, which is our gym class, just started. We're playing basketball today. Trent and someone I've hardly ever seen are captains. "Bree, you can be co-captain." Trent says. I walk over to his team. "Trent, can we pick Chase?" I ask. "I don't know Bree..." "Please? He's actually kinda good at it." I say. Trent looks at me, doubtful. "C'mon Trent. I thought you cared about your sister's happiness." I say with sad eyes. Trent gives in. "Fine. I pick Chase." Trent says. Chase walks over to us and pulls me aside. "Thanks for picking me Bree." He says. "How did you know?" I ask. Chase taps his ear."And also, Trent has never picked me before, and you became co-captain and suddenly I was picked." He adds. "Oh." I say, a little embarrased. I didn't want him to hear me beg for him to be on our team. "Thanks again." Chase says. No problem." I say. Chase gives me a quick hug and we go back to Trent. We have more of a team now since Trent picked more people while Chase and I were gone. Adam's on our team. "Hey Adam!" I say. "Hi Bree." Adam says. I smile and we start the game.

•After the Game•

Thanks to Chase, our team won. He scored the last point that took our team out of a tie. Trent walks over to me. "Sorry about not wanting Chase on our team." He says. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure Chase thinks it's okay too." I think about what I said, then quickly add "I mean if he knew that I wanted him instead of you." Trent nods and walks away. I see Chase waiting for me to come to class with him. I walk over to him. "Come on, we don't wanna be late." Chase says. "Yeah, wouldn't want that." I say. We go to class, and we're still late. It doesn't really matter though.

* * *

I decided I 'm gonna add a little Brase to this story!

XO,

amichele


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school and stuff. I finally have some free time, so here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

•Chapter 6•

•Bree's POV•

•Right before the end of school•

"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Chase." I say. "Can you just come over for a little while?" Chase asks. "I guess. As long as Davenport doesn't see me. He wouldn't let me leave probably." I say. "Don't worry. He's at an inventors convention today. And Tasha's doing her news reporting. You're safe to come over." Chase says. "Okay. I'll tell Trent that I'm going over to a friends house." I say, walking over to Trent. "Trent, I'm gonna go to Chase's house for a little while." I say. "Okay. Just please come home." Trent says. "I will. I promise." I say, walking back to Chase. "I told Trent." I say. "Okay, let's go. Do you remember the way to our house?" Chase jokes. "Yes I remember the way to ou- er... your house." I say. Chase smiles. Leo and Adam join us. "Guys, guess what? Bree's coming over!" Chase says. "Chase, is that a good idea with Dave-" Adam starts, but Chase cuts him off. "Davenport isn't home." He says. "Oh yeah. He has an inventors convention thing today." Leo says. "Oh yeah." Adam says. "Guys, let's just go home." Chase says. Me and Chase start walking home. Adam and Leo follow us. As soon as we walk in the door, Eddy greets me- well, he greets me in a way only Eddy can. "Oh great, you got the bionic brat to come home?" He asks. "Oh shut up." I say. Eddy rolls his little electronic eyes. "Whatever." He says. Chase and I go upstairs. Turns out Davenport has many spare rooms, since we find about 5 totally blank rooms. Chase leads me into one. "Why are we here?" I ask. "Well, I found these spare rooms and thought that we could remodel one and make it your room. So if you ever wanna sleep over, you have a room to sleep in." Chase says. "So that rules out me ever sleeping over in your room?" I say. "Well, if I had a room, you would be invited to sleep with me." Chase says, smiling. Somehow, this conversation leads to us kissing deeply. Someone clears their throat at the door. Uh-oh...

* * *

Hope you guys liked Chapter 6!

XO,

amichele


	7. Chapter 7

And I'm back with Chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

••Chapter 7••

••Bree's POV••

"Bree, Chase, what are you doing?!" Davenport yells. "I have to go now. Bye Chase." I say quickly, running downstairs and opening the door. Well, attempting to

open the door. "EDDY UNLOCK THE DOOR NOW!" I yell. "I would but Davenport told me to not to. Trust me, if Davenport had told me I could do whatever I wanted, I'd open the door so that you could run away." Eddy says. Just then, I hear yelling from upstairs and Chase runs downstairs and throws a force field at the door, bursting it open. "Let's get out of here Bree." Chase says. We walk out the door and hear Eddy cheering. I guess he's happy he only has Adam and Leo to deal with now. "What happened Chase?" I ask. "Mr. Davenport told me I wasn't allowed to date or kiss you since we were raised as siblings and I told him he wasn't my dad so I didn't have to listen to him. He said I had to go to the lab and not come up until he told me to, so I yelled at him that I didn't give a shit about what he told me to do and ran to you." Chase explained. "You really told him that?" I asked. "Yeah. I love you a lot Bree, but I could never tell you because I thought you thought we were too much like siblings. Then after the kiss I realized we both loved each other a lot. Now I can tell you that." Chase says. I kiss him. "I felt the same way." I said. Chase smiles. "What are you gonna do now that you ran out of the house?" I ask. "Probably find my family somehow." Chase says. "Well you can stay with my family so I can help you find them." I say. "Trent hates me. It wouldn't work." Chase says. "He wouldn't hate you if I said I was in love with you. He loves me in a big brotherly way, so he would be a lot nicer. Please stay with us at least for a little while?" I ask Chase. "I guess." Chase says. We walk to my house and go in. "Trent, is it okay with you if Chase stays with us?" I ask. "I don't know Bree..." Trent says. "Please Trent? I love Chase so much and he has nowhere to stay." I say with big eyes. "Okay. It's alright with me if mom agrees." Trent says. I go to my mom and say the same things. She agrees that Chase can stay until he finds his family. "But where will Chase sleep? We don't have anymore rooms." Mom asks. "Oh, he can sleep in my room." I say quickly. "Okay, but nothing serious." My mom warns us. Chase and I agree that nothing serious will happen and go up to our room. I take out my laptop. "So let's work on finding your family." I say. Chase smiles and sits next to me on my bed.

Okay, so should I start the sequel to this, Chase's Story, or do a couple more chapters of Bree's story? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! And sorry if there's any typos, I write and upload my stories on my iPod Touch :)

XO,

amichele


	8. Chapter 8

Based on the reviews, I'll do a couple more chapters of this before Chase's story, enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

••Chapter 8••

•Bree's POV•

"Chase, this website doesn't show you! Are yous sure you have the right orphanage?" I ask. We've been scrolling up and down the website, but just can't find Chase anywhere. "Yeah I'm su- no, I'm not sure. The name of the orphanage was in the computer." Chase says. "Please tell me you mean your laptop that I can easily run and get with no one noticing." I say. "I wish it was. Unfortunatley, it's on Davenport's computer in the lab." Chase says. I take out my phone. "We need a distraction to get Davenport out of the lab for a while." I say. "If only there was a super smart person who can think of a good distraction... like an inventors convention all the way in New York City." By the end of his sentence, he has his smile that Leo calls his 'Chase I'm-Smarter-Than-You-And-I-Have-A-Great-Idea smile.' **(1)** I hand Chase my phone and he dials Davenport's house. A couple seconds later, Chase starts talking with a deeper voice. "Is Donald Davenport there?" He asks. "Who is this? This is... Spencer Shay." Chase lies. 'Seriously?' I mouth. 'I panicked okay?!' Chase mouths back. "You've heard that name before? Oh... that's because I've been on T.V. before." Chase says, after a pause. "Yeah, okay. See you in New York in a couple days. Bye." Chase hangs up and gives me my phone. I smack him on the back of the head lightly. "Spencer Shay? Seriously? Davenport sometimes pays attention to what we watch, and Adam's favorite show happens to be iCarly. Good going." I say, upset that he said that name, but there's still a smile on my face from the fact that he said he was Spencer Shay. "Well I panicked. And Davenport pays attention to what we watch? If I still lived there, I would stop watching a couple shows..." Chase says, smiling. "Yeah, me too." I say. Chase looks at the clock. "Bree, we' e been looking on that website for hours. It's midnight and we have school tomorrow." He says. "Oh yeah. I'll be right back." I say, taking my pajamas and going into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, I come back after changing and brushing my hair and teeth. When I get back, Chase goes into the bathroom and returns a couple minutes later. We get into bed and lay next to each other. "What do you think Davenport would say if he saw us?" Chase asks, laughing. "Something like... 'BREE, CHASE! What do you think you're doing? You're too youn to sleep with someone of a different sex, you're practically siblings!' blah, blah, blah, lots of other crap." I say, doing an impression of Davenport. We both start laughing. "Nice impression." Chase says. "Thank you, I thought so." I say. We fall asleep soon after another round of laughter.

* * *

**(1) I think this is what Leo said, I haven't seen this episode in a while, but he said something like that :)**

Hope you guys liked it!

XO,

amichele


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

••Chapter 9••

•Bree's POV•

•At School the Next Day•

"Bree, maybe I should find another place to stay. I don't wanna live in your house if no one but you really wants me there." Chase says. "You can if you want. I'll miss you though." I say. "I'll miss you too, but maybe you can visit if I go to another place." Chase says. "That could work." I say. Adam walks up to us. "Hey Adam." I say. "Hey Bree." Adam says. "Hi Adam." Chase says. "You don't get a hi. It was one thing when Bree left because I still had you to go on missions with and be my friend but now you're gone too and I could die on a mission if I go alone!" Adam says. "Well I'm not gonna stay there to be told what to do by someone who isn't even my parent!" Chase yells. "I have a solution!" I say. "What is it?" Adam asks me. "Adam, your birthday is in a couple days and you'll turn eighteen, which means you aren't a minor anymore. You can adopt Chase and he can live with you until he finds his family." I say. "That's a pretty good idea. How didn't I think of that?" Chase says. "You aren't always the smartest one of us." I say with a smile. "So I have to adopt Chase?" Adam says. "Unless you want to wake up across the world than I advise you do." I say. "Okay, I will." Adam says. "Good." I say. The bell rings and I walk to class, Adam and Chase following.

•A Couple Days Later•

Adam runs into school. "Hey Bree! Hey Chase! Guess what?" He says. "Okay, I'll guess. It's your eighteenth birthday." Chase says. "Yeah, you got it right!" Adam says. "So after school we'll go to the adoption place and you can adopt Chase." I say. "That's never gonna not sound weird." Adam says. "Wait, it'll look odd if Adam shows up alone... Bree, can you maybe pretend to be his girlfriend and act like your both adopting me?" Chase asks. "I'm still a minor, I can't." I say. "Adam will do all the signing and stuff." Chase says. "Fine. But you guys both owe me for doing that." I say. "We know." Adam says. "I mean big time because I would never date you or pretend to date you. I'm only doing it for Chase." I say. "Hah I'm gonna get to tell you what to do." Adam says to Chase. "Bree, tell Adam to be nice!" Chase says. "I'm not getting into this." I say, putting my earphones in and turning my (Adam's) ePod on.

* * *

Sorry about the wait for this Chapter!

XO,

amichele


	10. AN! Sorry!

Quick A/N!

I made an Instagram for drawing of my stories! Its amicheles_drawings I'll take requests from a certain chapter or part in the story, so feel free to go on and make requests! Thanks!

XO,

amichele


End file.
